Real Love
by BaekLuvChan
Summary: [CHAP 5 is UP] 'Aku tahu mengapa kau selalu menyembunyikan semua ini' Baekhyun. 'Maaf' Chanyeol. 'Aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri semua ini' Baekhyun. 'Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu' Chanyeol. 'Kau BRENGSEK! Kau EGOIS' Baekhyun... Review Please! Follow and Favorite Please!
1. Chapter 1

Author : BaekLuvChan

Title : Real Love

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Pairing : Chanbaek

Other Cast : ALL MEMBER EXO (selebihnya bisa dicari sendiri di dalam cerita)

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Drama, fluff (maybe)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Member Exo hanya milik Tuhan Semata. Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan, author hanya manusia biasa.

Warning : Typo bertebaran! Maklum jarinya authornya gede-gede (curcol). THIS IS YAOI aka BOYxBOY. Jadi kalo misalkan ada yg tidak suka silahkan keluar saja,, saya tidak menerima BASH oke?

CHAPTER 1

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di langit Seoul, seharusnya dengan cuaca yang bagus seperti ini bisa membuat mood orang membaik tetapi sepertinya hal itu sedang tidak berlaku pada pria jangkung yang tengah melontarkan beberapa umpatan karena ia benar-benar sedang kesal sekarang. Bagaimana tidak,, hampir semua tender bisa dikatakan gagal. Dan tentunya itu akan berimbas pada beberapa karyawannya, dan sepertinya pagi ini akan menjadi neraka bagi beberapa karyawannya.

"kenapa hal sekecil ini saja kalian tidak bisa menjangkaunya hah? Lalu apa yang bisa kalian lakukakn hah? Memakan gaji buta? Apa gunanya aku menggaji kalian semua selama ini?" teriaknya frustasi pada keempat karyawan sekaligus sahabatnya itu yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yeol… berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan kami semua yang melakukan semua kesalahan ini. Kau tahu bukan itu semua diluar kendali kami? Dan kau tahu bukan hanya kami yang bertanggung jawab untuk tender yang ini? Kenapa hanya kami yang kau salahkan. Bahkan para pria-pria tua (para pejabat diperusahaan) diluar sedang berongkang-ongkang kaki sekarang" jawab salah satu karyawannya yang berkulit tan itu dengan nada yang agak kesal. Jelas saja dia kesal, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyalahkan kegagalan tendernya pada mereka berempat sedangkan para pejabat-pejabat di perusahaan itu hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki. Menyebalkan fikirnya. "Aaarggghhhhh! Aku tahu itu Jongin, aku akan menyelesaikan itu nanti" geramnya frustasi.

Keempat temannya tidak bisa berkata apa-apalagi selain hanya mendengus kesal, sial sekali mereka pagi ini. Dengan sedikit menarik nafas,, Chanyeol mencoba berfikir dengan tenang kali ini.. dia harus mencari cara agar semua bisa berjalan lancar. Ditatapnya wajah sahabat-sahabtnya itu lekat-lekat, yah tidak seharusnya ia marah-marah seperti tadi. Oke dia mungkin sedikit kelewatan tadi,, tapi bukankah itu wajar? Sudahlah lupakan!

" Jongin! Sekarang cepat hubungi pria bitch yang bernama Kris itu,, ajaklah ia bernegoisasi sekali lagi lakukan semua cara agar ia mau menerima kerja sama dari perusahaan kita! Apapun caranya sekalipun itu menggunakan cara yang kotor asal kau bisa mendapatkannya! Dia.. hanya dia yang bisa menolong perusahaan kita! Apa kau mengerti?" setelah ia mendapat anggukan dari sahabatnya itu ia berlanjut menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri disamping Jongin.

"Luhan sekarang juga kau hubungi yang bernama Suho itu,, ah tunggu tapi sebaiknya kau ajaklah dulu Ayahnya bernegosiasi dan setelah ayahnya berhasil kau bujuk untuk berinvestasi pada kita barulah kau bisa membujuk anaknya 'Suho' "

"Baiklah,, aku akan melakukannya"

"Terima kasih,, dan maaf karena aku mengatai kalian seperti tadi,, kalian tahu bukan jika keadaan seperti ini benar-benar membuatku muak. Tapi tetap saja aku akan tetap meminta maaf pada kalian, aku tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kalian" raut wajahnya mulai melembut

"Tak apa Yeol aku tahu kau bukan orang yang akan marah-marah tanpa alasan" kali ini Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkannya sambil tersenyum.

"thanks kyung" Chanyeol tersenyum

"kalian berdua bisa mengerjakan yang tadi aku perintahkan sekarang juga,, dan kau Sehun dan Kyungsoo kalian berdua setelah ini ikutlah aku ke Bandara untuk menjemput nenek sihir"

"Baik" mereka menjawab serempak.

Saat di dalam mobil mereka bertiga (Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo) tampak begitu tenang, tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka suara.

Tetapi keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Sehun baru ingat kalau ia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan nenek sihir oleh Chanyeol.

"Hei Yeol aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata 'Nenek Sihir' siapa dia?" sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Ayolah,, siapa lagi kalau bukan noonaku hah?" jawabnya jengah

"Ah" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

Dan mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka selama perjalanan dan saat itu pula mereka seakan melupakan seseorang yang tengah duduk dikursi belakang.

"Eheemmm,, sepertinya ada yang melupakan kehadiranku disini" Kyungsoo berdehem untuk menyadarkan kedua sahabatnya yang nyaris melupakannya.

"Ahahaha hey ada apa denganmu? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu memotong perkataan kami? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau merasa terabaikan?" Sehun menengok kebelakang untuk melihat sahabatnya itu dan tentunya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"tutup saja mulutmu Sehun!" Kyungsoo mulai kesal

"hei kalian berdua diamlah. Kenapa setiap kalian bersama selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut? Kalian sudah besar, dan kau Sehun tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menyumpalnya dengan sampah!" Chanyeol mulai muak dengan dua orang ini (Sehun dan Kyungsoo). Selalu saja seperti ini berdebat karena hal yang tidak penting.

Tidak sedikit kendala yang di alami Jongin maupun Luhan, mereka benar-benar sangat merepotkan. Terlebih lagi Luhan akan menangani 2 orang sekaligus, benar-benar merepotkan. Pertemuan pertama Luhan dengan Siwon tampaknya berjalan lancar, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk segera membuat janji dengan Suho (anak dari Siwon sekaligus sasaran utamanya) secepat mungkin.

Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak seberuntung sebelumnya, Suho sangatlah keras kepala. Luhan sampai bingung apalagi yang harus ia lakukan pada Suho. Sepertinya ia harus melanjutkan ini pada esok hari karena hari sudah menunjukkan malam,, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya.

Dibaringkannya tubuhnya pada sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Luhan memilih untuk tidur sejenak sekedar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau sejak pagi tadi. Baru saja ia hendak menutup matanya tiba-tiba suara pintu apartemennya berbunyi menandakan seseorang berhasil membuka pintunya, dan yang tak lain itu adalah Baekhyun.

Diliriknya sejenak Baekhyun yang melewati pintu kamarnya, ah dia terlalu lelah untuk menyambut sepupunya itu. Dan lagi-lagi saat ia hendak menutup matanya tiba-tiba saja _Handphone_ nya berbunyi, dan nama yang muncul pada layar ponsel nya itu adalah 'Park Chanyeol'.

"Lu,, bagaimana dengan hari ini? Apa kau berhasil? Apa mereka mau berinvestasi lagi pada perusahaan kita?"

"Yeol,, aaargggh aku benar-benar pusing. Mereka benar-benar membuatku muak" ia berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya kemudian melanjutkan lagi

"Siwon sudah selesai kutangani, tetapi Suho ternyata tidaklah mudah untuk ditangani. Dia benar-benar menyulitkannku Yeol. Tidak bisa kah kau melimpahkan Client ini pada Kyungsoo saja? Atau mungkin kau bisa Menyerahkan Client ini pada Sehun"

"Maaf Lu,, mereka berdua sudah mendapat tugas masing-masing. Ayolah aku memberikan tugas ini padamu bukan karena aku ingin menyiksamu. Aku memberikan ini padamu karena aku tahu kau pasti bisa Lu. Kumohon hanya kalian yang aku bisa andalkan sekarang, kau tahu perusahaanku hampir saja Bangkrut karena kejadian kemarin. Kalian sahabatku, jadi aku berharap banyak pada kalian."

Chanyeol tahu ini terdengar sedikit egois, tetapi disisi lain dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia bisa saja menyerah pada proyek ini dan membiarkan perusahaannya bangkrut begitu saja toh dia masih mempunyai banyak perusahaan lain dari ayahnya yang bisa saja ia ambil alih sewaktu-waktu jika ia mau. Tapi jika ia melakukan itu, mau dikemanakan semua karyawan-karyawannya yang bergantung pada perusahaan itu?

Mereka bergantung pada Chanyeol, nasib dari keluarga mereka berada ditangan Chanyeol. Sekalipun ia bisa saja meminta bantuan pada ayahnya, tetapi bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan untuk bertanggung jawab. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan perusahaan itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku tahu itu Yeol,, baiklah aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Client yang satu ini"

Mungkin suara Luhan terdengar sedikit tidak bersemangat,, tetapi Chanyeol berusaha tidak memperdulikan itu.

"Terima kasih Lu,, kau yang terbaik"

Dan setelah itu Luhan menutup percakapan mereka itu.

"Hyung"

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Luhan

"Kenapa Baek?"

"Apa kau sedang mengalami sesuatu yang buruk? Kau terlihat buruk hyung"

Baekhyun mendengar sedikit percakapan Luhan dengan Bossnya itu. Tentu saja Baekhyun menjadi khawatir, wajah Luhan sungguh tidak bersahabat sejak ia datang tadi.

"Ah,, hanya terjadi sedikit masalah di kantor. Aku baik-baik saja Baek"

Luhan hanya bisa menjawab seadanya karena memang keadaannya sekarang sangatlah tidak baik. Melihat itu Baekhyun langsung mendekati Luhan, mencoba untuk memastikan keadaan Sepupunya itu baik-baik saja. "Baiklah jika kau memang tidak mau menceritakan padaku, aku hanya memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja hyung" nada suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lembut dan menenangkan. "Kau istirahatlah yang cukup, aku tidak akan mengganggumu"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dibaringkkannya tubuhnya, sebenarnya dia juga merasa lelah. Yah mungkin bisa dikatakan dia hampir gila karena dia baru saja dipecat dari tempatnya bekerja. Yah, perusahaannya sedang mengalami krisis dan akbiatnya terjadilah ini. Perusahaan terpaksa mem'PHK' besar-besaran. Dan baekhyun menjadi salah satunya.

Baekhyun memang bukan karyawan yang cerdas ataupun cekatan, mungkin dia bisa saja menerima pemecatan ini dengan lapang dada jika saja perusahaannya itu masih memberi sekedar uang ' _pesangon'_ tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Awalnya ia ingin menceritakan ini pada Luhan dan meminta bantuan pada sepupunya itu untuk mencarikan pekerjaan, tetapi sepertinya Luhan sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya perlu beristirahat sekarang, berharap saat ia terbangun besok semua hanyalah mimpi.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menutup matanya tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ **FROM : (sensor)**_

 _ **Apa kau sudah pulang kerja? Aku merindukanmu~ Apa kita bisa bertemu? Aku akan menjemputmu ditempat biasa. Kau bisa menginap di rumahku.**_

~~TBC~~

Oke mungkin ini pembukaan yang buruk dan sangat pendek, tapi saya harap kalian bisa menikmati(?) Fanfiction abal-abal ini. Maaf kalo dari judulnya agak gak nyambung T_T abisnya bingung mau ngasih judul apa, jadi yah beginilah judulnya. Saya akan sangat menghargai kalau kalian berkenan meninggalkan sedikit review untuk Fanfiction ini. Ini fanfic pertama saya,, please kasih pendapat kalian tentang ini? Buruk kah? Buruk sekali? Atau apalah. Saya menerima kritik dan saran, tetapi tentunya kritik dan saran yang membangun. Saya membuka sesi tanya jawab, nanti bakal saya jawab untuk update'an chapter selanjutnya. Tapi kalo responya gak begitu bagus ya terpaksa bakal saya berhentikan di chap ini Trims~

Chu~

' **BaekLuvChan'**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : BaekLuvChan

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol, ByunBaekhyun

Pairing : Chanbaek

Other Cast : ALL MEMBER EXO (selebihnyabisadicarisendiri di dalamcerita)

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Drama, fluff (maybe)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author, member EXO hanya milik Tuhan semata. Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan, author hanya manusia biasa.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI/BOYxBOY/BL. Typo bertebaran! Sebagian ceritanya ada yang aku ubah dikit-dikit yang dari Chap 1.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun memang bukan karyawan yang cerdas atau pun cekatan, mungkin dia bisa saja menerima pemecatan ini dengan lapang dada jika saja perusahaan itu masih memberi sekedar uang 'pesangon' . Awalnya ia ingin menceritakan ini pada Luhan dan meminta bantuan pada sepupunya itu untuk mencarikan pekerjaan lagi. Tetapi sepertinya Luhan sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk jadi ia mengurungkan niatan nya itu.**_

 _ **Mungkin Baekhyun hanya perlu tidur sekarang, dan berharap saat ia bangun keesokan harinya ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tetapi baru saja ia hendak menutup mata nya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.**_

 _ **FROM :**_

 _ **Apa kau sudah pulang? Aku merindukanmu Baek. Ayo bertemu ditempat biasa, aku akan menjemputmu dan kau bisa menginap di rumahku malam ini.**_

 _ **.**_

CHAPTER 2

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat membaca pesan itu, kemudian jari-jari nya mulai mengetikan pesan balasan

TO :

Ah kau menggangu ku saja, aku bahkan baru saja akan menutup mataku. Kenapa merindukanku? Bertemu? Kenapa kau selalu saja mengajak bertemu pada malam hari? Aku butuh istirahat. Besok saja kita bertemu ditempat biasa, Ok

.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering

FROM :

Kau selalu saja bersikap seakan-akan aku adalah pengganggu, berhenti bersikap seperti itu kau melukai hati ku Baek. Dan kenapa kau masih bertanya mengapa aku merindukamu? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Ayolah aku butuh pelukanmu Baek, terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi hari ini. Apa kau pernah mendengar kalau sebuah pelukan dari seseorang yang kau cintai bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah ataupun _stress_ mu. Sudahlah bersiap-siap saja aku akan menjemputmu 10 menit lagi.

Senyum Baekhyun semakin melebar saat membaca balasan dari pria itu.

To :

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau pengganggu, hanya saja kau selalu mengajakku bertemu disaat aku hendak beristirahat. Ah sudahlah aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang. Jadi cepatlah! Aku tidak suka menunggu lama. Aku juga mencintaimu~

Ponselnya kembali berdering untuk yang ketiga kalinya

FROM :

Kau yang terbaik sayang~~

Dan pesan itu berakhir, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaring nya lalu mengambil mantel yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya.

"hyung" Baekhyun berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Luhan

"ada apa Baekhyun?" Luhan menjawab dengan mata yang masih tertutup

"aku akan menginap dirumah temanku malam ini"

"ah, baiklah. Jangan lupa tutup kembali pintu nya. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, berhati-hatilah ini sudah larut malam Baekhyun"

"baik hyung. Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu. Aku pergi dulu"

"hmm,, berhati-hatilah" Luhan kembali mengingatkan

Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung menuju tempat biasa bertemu pria itu.

Sesampainya disana ia melihat mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ terparkir di depan halte, ia punlangsung menghampiri mobil itu.

"apa aku terlalu lama datang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa memaklumi jika kau lama karena perempuan memang harus menyiapkan segala untuk bertemu dengan prianya" jawab pria itu disertai dengan tawa nya yang menggelegar.

"bodoh! Aku ini pria bukan perempuan. Dan hei apa kau pria ku?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat tawa si pria terhenti seketika , lalu si pria menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan nya yang menusuk seolah-seolah meminta penjelasan dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya bercanda tapi mengapa reaksi si pria jadi seperti ini?

"hei, aku hanya bercanda bodoh. Hei! Bicaralah, kenapa kau diam saja? Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu" Baekhyun mulai merasa risih karena di tatap intens seperti itu. Dia bahkan masih berdiri diluar mobil pria itu, lebih tepatnya ia berdiri disamping pintu mobil dari si pria.

"apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi?" si pria bertanya dengan nada yang dingin

"pertanyaan? Pertanyaan yang mana? Aku tidak mengatakan pertanyaan apapun padamu. Aku hanya mengataimu bodoh. Ya hanya itu" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tergagu.

"aku mendengarnya tadi Baekhyun. Apa maksudmu bertanya apa aku ini pria mu atau bukan?" si pria bertanya dengan nada yang masih dingin

"hei,, aku hanya bercanda oke? Kalau kau bukan pria ku lalu kau siapa?"

"tentu saja aku priamu Baek. Ah maafkan aku, aku terlalu mudah terbawa emosi. Maaf Baekhyun, naiklah kita berangkat sekarang" si pria menggenggam tangan mungil dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini. Ayo berangkat" Baekhyun mengusap pelan pipi si pria kemudian masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu, dan mereka pergi menuju rumah si pria.

Sesampainya di rumah si pria Baekhyun langsung mengajak si pria untuk tidur, Baekhyun tahu kalau pria-nya itu juga butuh istirahat. Wajahnya sangatlah terlihat lelah, dan Baekhyun juga butuh istirahat.

"ayo kita tidur kau pasti kelelahan hari ini" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan si pria dan menggiringnya menuju ranjang. Dan sekarang mereka sudah di atas ranjang si pria dengan posisi kepala si pria berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan tangan si pria yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat.

"terima kasih Baek, kau selalu ada dan selalu memelukku saat aku membutuhkanmu. Seperti sekarang ini kau memelukku, hanya ini yang aku butuhkan bahkan disaat aku benar-benar _stress_ " si pria mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun "istirahatlah,, kau pasti lelah. Besok saja berterima kasihnya sekarang kau hanya perlu tidur" Baekhyun mengelus kepala pria itu dengan lembut.

"aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" si pria mendongakkan wajahnya lalu sedikit menaikkan kepala nya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun. Diciumnya bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, bukan ciuman panas hanya ciuman ungkapan rasa sayang. Dilepasnya tautan bibir mereka kemudian dikecupnya lagi sekilas bibir itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol"

Dipagi hari yang cukup cerah ini terlihat seorang pria mungil tengah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan dapur. Tidak sedikir suara-suara yang ditimbulkan dari dapur, menandakan kalau ia sedang kesulitan dengan alat-alat dapur itu. Baekhyun sedang berusaha membalikkan telur yang sejak tadi tidak mau terbalik sampai keadaan telur itu benar-benar terlihat buruk. Memasak memang bukan keahliannya, tetapi kalau ia tidak memasak ia dan Chanyeol pasti akan berakhir dengan perut yang akan terus berbunyi.

Tetapi saat ia tengah sibuk dengan telur tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Baekhyun sempat terkejut karena gerakan tangan itu sangat cepat tetapi ia tahu kalau itu adalah Chanyeol.

"kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun sedikit menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah itu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher dan pundak milik Baekhyun.

"hm" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara khas orang yang bangun tidur

"ehmm..bisakah kau menjauhkan wajahmu? Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan masakanku jika kau terus seperti itu. Duduklah dulu setelah selesai aku akan membawa makanan ini padamu" Baekhyun merasa risih jika posisi mereka terus begini, bisa-bisa masakannya tidak akan selesai.

"baiklah, tapi berikan aku ini" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap bibir Baekhyun

Baekhyun membalik posisi tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, dengan sedikit berjinjit ia meraih pipi Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas. Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan pergerakan Baekhyun, tapi saat Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol dan hendak menurunkan lagi posisinya yang tadinya berjinjit Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang kecil Baekhyun dan langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun. Disesapnya bibir mungil itu, lalu dijilatnya kemudian sedikit menggigitnya hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Disaat bibir Baekhyun mulai sedikit terbuka dengan cepat ia masukan lidahnya dan ia lilitkan dengan lidah Baekhyun. Dan perperangan lidahpun tak ter elakkan. Sudah hampir 1 menit mereka melakukan ciuman itu namu sepertinya belum ada tanda kalau Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri ciuman itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai kehabisan pasokan udara, didorongnya tubuh Chanyeol dan pagutan mereka pun terlepas.

"hosh.. hosh.. kau gila Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendelik tajam

"tapi kau menikmatinya Baek. Selesaikan masakanmu, aku sudah lapar" Chanyeol menjawab santai lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung.

Luhan sudah siap untuk menghadapi client nya yang bernama Suho itu. Dan ia juga sudah merencanakan strategi barunya yaitu dengan mengajak Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Maksud Luhan dengan mengajak Sehun karena Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang sangat baik dalam tawar-menawar ataupun menarik perhatian dari client-client mereka, jadi ia pikir jika dengan membawa Sehun untuk mendapatkan client nya yang bernama Suho itu adalah satu-satunya cara maka ia akan melakukan itu walaupun Chanyeol pasti akan marah.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah Luhan duga, ia pasti akan mendapatkan client nya itu jika ia membawa Sehun. Tidak akan ada lagi hari dimana Chanyeol akan memaki-maki mereka, tidak akan ada lagi hari dimana ia merasa sangat lelah seperti kemarin. Semuanya telah berakhir, perusahaan berhasil diselamatkan. Dan tentang Jongin, jangan ditanya lagi kerena dia sudah berhasil di hari pertama ia mendapatkan mandat itu dari Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya dugaan Luhan Salah tentang penderitaan mereka yang akan berakhir. Karena sesuatu akan terjadi esok, tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengetahui itu. Yah semoga saja tidak seburuk kemarin. SEMOGA SAJA

TBC~~~

Kyaaaa akhirnya bisa update , maaf baru bisa update. Makasih buat yang udah review thanks banget. Dan saya gak nyangka ternyata sidersnya banyak juga ya wkwk.. tapi itu hak kalian buat tetep jadi siders atau tobat. So, semoga kalian bisa kembali menikmati(?) FF abal-abal ini. Dan sepertinya aku bakal update 1-2 minggu sekali.. Thanks

 **BaekLuvChan**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : BaekLuvChan

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol, ByunBaekhyun

Pairing : Chanbaek

Other Cast : ALL MEMBER EXO (selebihnyabisadicarisendiri di dalamcerita)

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author, member EXO hanya milik Tuhan semata. Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan, author hanya manusia biasa.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI/BOYxBOY/BL. Typo bertebaran!

.

.

.

 _ **Seperti yang sudah Luhan duga, ia pasti akan mendapatkan client nya itu jika ia membawa Sehun. Tidak akan ada lagi hari dimana Chanyeol akan memaki-maki mereka, tidak akan ada lagi hari dimana ia merasa sangat lelah seperti kemarin. Semuanya telah berakhir, perusahaan berhasil diselamatkan. Dan tentang Jongin, jangan ditanya lagi kerena dia sudah berhasil di hari pertama ia mendapatkan mandat itu dari Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Tapi sepertinya dugaan Luhan Salah tentang penderitaan mereka yang akan berakhir. Karena sesuatu akan terjadi esok, tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengetahui itu. Yah semoga saja tidak seburuk kemarin. SEMOGA SAJA**_

CHAPTER 3

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasanya, kantor terlihat tenang tanpa teriakan dari Chanyeol dan tentu saja Luhan bisa kembali tersenyum biasanya. Luhan sampai bingung bagaimana bisa Suho percaya pada semua kata-kata Sehun ketimbang dirinya? Apa bedanya kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun dan dirinya? Yah mungkin sedikit berbeda tetapi secara garis besar apa yang mereka berdua (Sehun dan Luhan) ucapkan sama saja. Tetapi bagaimana bisa Suho lebih terlihat mempercayai Sehun? Benar-benar mengesalkan! Untung saja Sehun mau membantunya, Sehun memang pantas dijuluki 'malaikat'.

"Sehun,, saat makan siang nanti ayo kita pergi bersama! Aku yang akan membayar, anggap saja ucapan terima kasihku" kata Luhan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada dikantor,, yah letak meja mereka memang bersebelahan sedangakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada tepat didepan mereka.

"Baiklah! Karna kau memaksaku aku akan ikut" Sehun menjawab dengan semangat disertai dengan senyuman lebar.

"Heol! Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang memaksamu? Percaya diri sekali kau" balas Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek dan tentu saja itu hanya candaan.

"Kau memang memaksa ku Lu,, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu dari nada bicaramu. Kau berkata seakan-akan kau sedang memohon padaku. Benarkan?" Sehun malah menodong Luhan

"Hahaha kau bahkan menjawab dengan sangat bersemangat saat aku mengajakmu. Apa kau menyukaiku? Kau terlihat seperti menyukaiku" Luhan tertawa lalu kembali menodong Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun langsung gugup.

"ha? Emm.. eh.. tentu saja tidak! Aku laki-laki normal! Aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu,, bahkan jika aku gay kau bukanlah tipeku. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyukaimu"awalnya Sehun menjawab tergagap tapi setelah ia mendapat alasan ia langsung berucap cepat bahkan sangat cepat.

"hahaha tenanglah aku bahkan hanya bercanda tapi kau malah tergagap seperti itu hahaha " Luhan menertawakan kebodohan Sehun

"benarkah? Apa aku seperti itu?" Sehun berpura-pura tidak mengingat tingkahnya tadi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"sudahlah! Tidak penting, yang penting kau harus mau ikut makan siang denganku nanti. Tidak ada penolakan!"

"heol! Sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang memaksaku Lu" Sehun berkata mengejek

"Terserah" Luhan mulai bosan berkelahi dengan Sehun jadi ia mengakhiri perdebatan tak penting itu dengan kata 'Terserah.

Dan sepertinya julukan 'malaikat' sangat tidak tepat untuk Sehun..

-, , , , , ,-

"Kyung,, bisa tolong aku membawa semua berkas-berkas ini?" Jongin berteriak pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri didepan mesin fotocopy yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Uh? " Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Jongin langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin.

"Kenapa kau membawa berkas sebanyak ini kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa membawanya dengan baik?" Kyungsoo mulai mengomel,, jelas saja Kyungsoo mengomel. Bagaimana bisa Jongin membawa semua berkas-berkas itu, padahal berkas-berkas itu sangat banyak sampai-sampai menutupi wajah jongin.

"Cepatlah ambil berkas-berkas yang menutupi wajahku ini" Jongin tidak merespon omelan Kyungsoo ia malah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk cepat mengambil berkas-berkas yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan Jongin langsung bernafas lega ketika berkas-berkas yang menutupi wajahnya itu sudah diambil oleh Kyungsoo.

"Huuft! Kertas-kertas itu membuat hidungku terasa gatal. Menyebalkan! Kenapa pria tua itu malah menyuruhku menyusun semua berkas-berkas itu? Pria tua sialan! Untuk apa Chanyeol menggajinya kalau kerjaannya hanya bisa memerintah karyawan kecil seperti kita?" Jongin mengomel panjang lebar. Baru saja pagi tadi ia datang untuk mengabsen kehadirannya tiba-tiba saja seorang Pria tua yang menjabat sebagai 'MANAGER' nya itu menyuruhnya pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang harus disusun. Padahal berkas-berkas itu sangatlah banyak, dan itulah yang membuat Jongin kesal. Apakah tidak bisa sehari saja para atasannya itu tidak memberi tugas berat padanya? Ia tahu sebagai seorang karyawan yang di gaji tidak seharusnya dia mengeluh seperti itu, tetapi bukankah tindakan dari si pria tua juga tidak pantas? Bukan kah Chanyeol menyuruhnya menyusun data itu? Jadi mengapa pria tua itu malah melimpahkannya pada Jongin yang tak bersalah?

"Sudahlah,, kerjakan saja. Kalau kau mengomel terus semua berkas-berkas itu tidak akan tersusun jadi cepat selesaikan dan kita bisa pergi makan siang" Kyungsoo mulai membujuk Jongin agar ia cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya itu tanpa keluhannya. Karena jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat benci saat Jongin mulai mengeluh, bukan bermaksud apa tapi saat Jongin mengeluh itu terlihat dan terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan jauh lebih menyebalkan ketimbang anjing Kyungsoo yang suka ' _poop_ ' sembarangan. Terdengar aneh memang tapi seperti itulah memang kenyataannya.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan pria tua itu Kyung! Tapi aku setuju dengan kalimatmu yang terakhir" Jongin berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dan duduk dikursinya yang tepat berada disamping Kyungsoo

"Menyebalkan! Mau diletakan dimana berkas-berkas ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada yang malas

"ehmm,, kau bisa membantuku? Tolong susunkan data itu dari tahun paling kecil sampai terbesar. Bisa?"

"Selain menyebalkan ternyata kau juga brengsek!" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, bagaimana bisa Jongin meminta tolong padanya tepat setelah ia mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo itu menyebalkan. Dia bahkan jauh lebih menyebalkan, pikir Kyungsoo. Tetapi meskipun Kyungsoo mengomel dia tetap membantu Jongin menyusun semua berkas-berkas itu. Omelan Kyungsoo sudah dianggap Jongin sebagai sarapan paginya. Hhh benar-benar sarapan yang menyehatkan.

-,,,,,,,-

Disaat para karyawan-karyawannya sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang menyebalkan, Chanyeol justru tengah asik bersama kekasihnya di apartemen. Yah tidak ada salahnya 'meliburkan diri', begitulah pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

"Yeol.. Bangunlah! Ini sudah siang,, sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus? Cepatlah bangun atau aku akan menyirammu dengan air dingin!" Baekhyun mulai mengomel.. jelas saja dia mengomel. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan Chanyeol belum bangun juga.

"Aishh… kau berisik sayang. Sudahlah kita nikmati saja seharian ini berdua,, aku sedang malas kerja hari ini.." Chanyeol menutup kembali selimut yang tadinya ditarik Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Aku tau perusahaan itu milikmu,, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa meliburkan diri seperti ini! Cepatlah bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kembali menarik selimut Chanyeol hingga menunjukkan dada telanjang Chanyeol.

"Baek, perusahaanku tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena Bos nya meliburkan diri sehari" Chanyeol berusaha memberi Baekhyun pengertian dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Perusahaanmu akan bangkrut Chanyeol! Para karyawati mu pasti tidak akan bersemangat kalau kau tidak masuk.. mereka pasti bermalas-malasan sekarang" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang 'sedikit' cemburu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun reflex membuka matanya dan terduduk membuat Baekhyun terkejut.. "Kurasa kau sedang cemburu Baek" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur dan tentunya disertai seringaian. "Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!" Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat pipi Baekhyun memerah langsung menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk dikasur. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut "Kau sangat cantik jika seperti ini" kemudian didaratkannya sebuah kecupan dipipi Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun semakin merona dibuatnya, Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa dia selalu merona setiap kali mendapat perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol padahal mereka sudah menjalani hubungan ini hampir 3 tahun. Ya walaupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Mandilah,, bandanmu sangat bau. Dan cepat! Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum sumringah karena berhasil membuatnya merona.

"Kau sangat cantik Baek!" Teriak Chanyeol dari kamar dan tentunya masih bisa terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun.

.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol, yah mereka sekarang sedang berada dimeja makan menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"Kenapa kau belum bersiap untuk berangkat kerja?"

Suasana mendadak hening ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dai bibir Chanyeol,, dan Baekhyun langsung menunduk lesu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu heran, kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba lesu begitu saat ia menanyakan hal yang biasanya ia tanyakan..

"Baek?" Chanyeol kembali memastikan

"Hmm,," Baekhyun hanya berdehem

"Berhenti mengabaikanku Baekhyun!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya

Kembali hening

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya,, lalu duduk dikursi sebelah kiri Baekhyun, kemudian menggenggam jari-jari cantik Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terkepal diatas pahanya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut

Hening

Tapi setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol

"Aku.. sebenarnya aku.. aahh bagaimana mengatakan ini?" Baekhyun bingung harus berbicara dari mana dulu, ia terlalu gugup untuk menyusun kalimat-kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan.

"Hei,, tenanglah. Pelan-pelan saja,," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun

"Hhh" Baekhyun mendesah lesu

" Aku dipecat Yeol" akhirnya kalimat itu terlontar

Chanyeol menyernyitkan alisnya, dipecat? Kenapa?

"Bagaimana bisa kau dipecat? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan pada bos mu?" Chanyeol memastikan

"Bukan karna aku membuat kesalahan pada bosku"

"lalu?"

"Perusahaan sedang dalam kondisi kritis, dan mereka tidak mampu menggaji semua karyawannya, dan yah akhirnya mereka melakukan PHK besar-besaran dan aku salah satu dari korban PHK" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan tenang, tentu saja ia bisa tenang karna ada Chanyeol disitu yang menggenggam tangannya lembut.

" Hhh,, Apa Luhan hyung tau?"

"Tidak,, tadinya aku mau menceritakan masalah inipada Luhan hyung dan memintanya untuk mencarikanku pekerjaan. Tapi sepertinya dia dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Seperti sedang dalam masalah.. apa kau memarahinya lagi?" Baekhyun bisa menebak kalau Chanyeol pasti memarahinya habis-habisan. Yah memang seperti itulah watak Chanyeol ketika berada dikantor, berbeda sekali jika sedang berduaan dengan Baekhyun kkk

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tidak ada yang mengetahui. Hanya mereka berdua yang tau. Bahkan Luhan kakak sepupu dari Baekhyun sendiri saja tidak tau. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka merahasiakan semua itu,, karena jika hubungan mereka sampai terbongkar HAL BURUK pasti akan menimpa hubungan mereka. PASTI.. dan mereka belum siap akan itu.. jadi mereka akan lebih menguatkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain dan disaat mereka siap mereka akan mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Semua butuh waktu..

TBC~~~

TBC dengan tidak elitnya,, map…

Eh betewe ini FF gw ambil alih,, tapi nama Authornya tetep 'BaekLuvChan' Cuma yang lanjutin cerita udah beda orang.. kenapa? Saya juga gak tau kenapa tapi yang pasti Author aslinya dari FF ini sedang SIBUK dan benar-benar SIBUK kuliah. Jadi dia nyerahin(?) FF ini ke gw supaya kaga terlontarkan begitu saja.

Gimana? Jelek ya lanjutan dari gw? Hmm maap deng,, kemampuan gw cuma bisa segini doang.. maklum lah gw kan masih newbie -_-

Gw mohon dengan sangat jan jadi Ghostie yee,,, pelis ini pertama kali gw nulis ff.. jadi tolong kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun.. gw tau ini cerita terlalu mainstream tapi mau digimanain lagi coba? Gw bukan disuruh buat baru,, tapi ngelanjutin -_- dan mau gak mau gw mesti mikir keras.. dan akhirnya lahir lah chap 3 ini.

Udah ah gw jadi curhat kan_-_

Mind to Review?

Thankseeuu

 **BaekLuvChan**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : BaekLuvChan

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Pairing : Chanbaek

Other Cast : ALL MEMBER EXO (selebihnya bisa dicari sendiri di dalam cerita)

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author, member EXO hanya milik Tuhan semata. Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan, author hanya manusia biasa.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI/BOYxBOY/BL. Typo bertebaran!

.

.

.

 _ **Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tidak ada yang mengetahui. Hanya mereka berdua yang tau. Bahkan Luhan kakak sepupu dari Baekhyun sendiri saja tidak tau. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka merahasiakan semua itu,, karena jika hubungan mereka sampai terbongkar HAL BURUK pasti akan menimpa hubungan mereka. PASTI.. dan mereka belum siap akan itu.. jadi mereka akan lebih menguatkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain dan disaat mereka siap mereka akan mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Semua butuh waktu..**_

.

CHAPTER 4

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan hanya akan menghabiskan waktu mereka satu hari didalam apartmen Chanyeol saja. Awalnya Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol agar membawanya ke taman bermain tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau dengan alasan 'aku takut akan ada yang mengenali kita Baek.. aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kita' dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada disofa dengan kepala Baekhyun yang berada diatas paha Chanyeol,, yah mereka sedang menonton _cartoon_ yang menceritakan seekor kucing dan tikus yang selalu berkelahi setiap harinya (baca: _Tom and Jerry_ ). Sesekali mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkah usil si tikus yang terus mengganggu si kucing. Walaupun bisa dikatakan ini membosankan bagi pasangan-pasangan diluar sana tetapi bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini bahkan lebih dari cukup.. biasanya mereka hanya akan bertemu seminggu dua kali atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Dan jika mereka sedang bersama itu bahkan tidak bisa bertahan lama karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka,, Chanyeol sibuk dengan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan semua berkas-berkas yang diberikan atasannya (dulu sebelum dipecat). Dan sekarang mereka mempunyai kesempatan untuk berdua seharian,, bukankah itu sangat langka? Yah setidaknya begitulah yang mereka pikirkan…

Satu jam mereka dengan posisi yang sama,, Chanyeol mulai bingung kenapa Baekhyun sangat pendiam? Apa Baekhyun masih sedih karna dipecat dari perusahaan tempatnya berkerja? Belum sempat Chanyeol mencerna semua yang ada diotaknya tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran dari paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar,, kenapa dia malah tidur disaat mereka bahkan belum melakukan apapun. Chanyeol bangkit perlahan dan meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di sofa. Lalu diangkatnya Baekhyun menuju kamarnya,, lalu dibaringkannya Baekhyun diatas kasur. Sepertinya dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya satu hari ini untuk memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang berada disampingnya,, dilihatnya Luhan sedang memandangi ponselnya seperti sedang menunggu telefon dari seseorang yang penting..

"Lu!" Sehun memanggil tanpa menatap luhan atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri dengan berpura-pura mengetik pada komputernya.

"hmm" Luhan menjawab seadanya dan tanpa menoleh pada Sehun

"Sepertinya kau sedang menunggu telefon dari seseorang yang penting" Sehun mulai menunjukkan gelagat _'cemburu'_

"Adikku" satu kata itu terlontar dari bibir Luhan

"Adikmu? Baekhyun? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Hmm,, Baekhyun belum menghubungiku seharian ini." Luhan menjawab dengan nada lesu

"Memangnya Baekhyun kemana sampai kau menunggu telefon darinya?" Sehun mulai _'kepo'_

"Baekhyun bilang dia akan menginap dirumah temannya, tapi sampai sekarang dia bahkan belum menghubungiku" Luhan menjelaskan dengan nada khawatir

"Mungkin Baekhyun masih tertidur Lu" tebakan Sehun benar sekali tetapi tetap saja Luhan masih khawatir. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menelponnya jika ia menginap dirumah temannya,, tetapi sekarang Baekhyun tidak memberi Luhan kabar sedikit pun.

"Tapi tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini,, dia bahkan langsung menghubungi jika sudah pagi. Sekarang bahkan hampir memasuki jam makan siang "

Sehun mulai mengerti mengapa Luhan terlihat begitu gelisah,, tampaknya Luhan sangat menyayangi adik sepupunya itu. Dan sepertinya adik sepupu Luhan adalah orang yang baik, ya walaupun Sehun sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan makhluk yang bernama 'Baekhyun' itu.

"Sudah lah,, lagipula kenapa kau tidak mencoba menelfonnya lebih dulu?" Sehun mengusulkan

"Ah kau benar! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sejak tadi? Hahahaha" Luhan tertawa bodoh sedangkan Sehun? Sehun hampir saja terjungkal melihat tingkah bodoh Luhan. Bodoh sekali!

Luhan pun mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Luhan . "Tck! Kenapa bocah ini tidak menjawab telefonku?" Luhan berdecih kesal kemudian mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun kembali tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Baekhyun tetap tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang Luhan dengan alis yang bertautan. Ada apa dengan pria kerdil ini? Kenapa dia sampai khawatir sekali, Baekhyun bahkan sudah besar (Sehun hanya memperkirakannya). Kenapa harus mengkhawatirkan adik lelaki yang sudah besar? Bukankah Baekhyun itu lelaki, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Lu berhentilah berdecih seperti itu! Kau berisik!' Sehun mengintrupsi yang lebih pendek

"Diamlah cadel! Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.. dan hei kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menghiburku? Bodoh" Luhan mulai berbicara melantur,, kenapa Sehun harus menghiburnya hanya karna masalah seperti ini?

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Sehun menjawab dengan nada bingung

"eh.. ehhm!" Luhan berdehem, itu menandakan ia sedang gugup. Ya Luhan sedang gugup, bodoh sekali dia kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu? "Sudahlah selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hhh! Kau aneh" Sehun mengakhiri perdebatan(?) singkat mereka dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang selalu berdebat itu.

.

.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo memanggil pelan

"Hngg"

"Ayo makan siang! Ajaklah Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol" Kyungsoo masih berbicara pelan, Jongin bahkan bingung ada apa dengan orang ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara pelan seperti itu

"Apa kau tidak mendengar mereka baru saja selesai berdebat Kyung" Jongin menjawab enteng tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo

"Hhh" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan "Mereka selalu saja seperti itu, kurasa Sehun memang memiliki mulut usil. Dia selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal konyol yang bisa membuat Luhan marah ataupunn kesal. Dan dia juga sering melakukan itu padaku" Kyungsoo cemberut. Semua sahabatnya memang bermulut usil kecuali Chanyeol dan Luhan tentunya, mereka berdua bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara jika tidak dipancing emosinya.

"Sudah lah kita bisa pergi berdua saja. lagipula Chanyeol tidak berkerja hari ini" "Hah? Apa kau bilang?" Kyungsoo langsung memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak rusak. "Hhh.. kubilang Chanyeol tidak berkerja hari ini Kyung! Berhentilah menjadi hiper seperti itu" Jongin menjawab kesal. "Itu terdengar seperti bukan Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menerka-nerka.

"Yah sepertinya kau benar. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol terlihat aneh, jika biasanya ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantot sekarang ia bahkan lebih sering pulang lebih awal" Jongin juga mulai tertular penyakit Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir Chanyeol sedang berkencan saat ini" Kyungsoo menimpal

"Hmm,, Kupikir juga begitu." Jongin berhenti sejenak lalu tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya "Ah aku tahu! Ayo kita pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol" Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan dan dilakukan Jongin barusan langsung melepaskan pergelangan tangannya sepihak dan dibalas tatapan bingung juga oleh Jongin. Mereka tampak seperti orang bodoh yang saling memandang bingung. "Mau apa kau ke apartemen Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya "Tentu saja mengejutkannya. Aku sangat yakin kalau kekasih Chanyeol ada di apartemen itu" Jongin menjawab seolah-olah semua tebakannya benar, walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu. "Kenapa kita harus melakukan itu? Tidakkah seharusnya kita menanyakan langsung pada Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menjawab "Hhh,, Chanyeol tidak akan memberi kita jawaban apapun Kyung. Percayalah!" Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menyetujui ide Jongin walaupun ia juga belum mengerti seperti apa jelasnya rencana pemuda berkulit tan itu . mereka tidak menyadari kalau sejak Jongin berdiri dari kursinya ada dua pasang mata yang sedang menatap mereka bingung. Yah mereka berdua adalah Sehun dan Luhan.. "Hei apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Apa kalian baru saja membicarakan tentang 'mengejutkan Chanyeol'? Sehun bertanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang merasa kalau Sehun sedang berbicara pada mereka langsung menolehkan kepala mereka untuk menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang menatap mereka bingung. Pada akhirnya mereka memberitahu rencana mereka pada Sehun dan Luhan, dan mereka(Sehun dan Luhan) memutuskan untuk ikut andil dalam rencana dadakan Jongin.

Mereka akhirnya berangkat menggunakan mobil Jongin menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Yang harus kalian tahu,, Jongin mengetahui _password_ apartemen Chanyeol, dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Jadi itu akan memudahkan mereka untuk langsung menggeledah apartemen Chanyeol. Sepertinya Jongin sudah lama mencurigai Chanyeol, tapi ia selalu menampik pikirannya itu tapi tetap saja sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini semakin membuatnya curiga. Jongin sebenarnya hanya ingi tahu siapa kekasih Chanyeol, hanya itu saja. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol menyembunyikan kekasihnya. Dan setelah Jongin mendengar kecurigaan dari Kyungsoo otaknya tiba-tiba berkerja cepat. Dan terlahir lah ide ini.

Setelah memakan beberapa waktu mereka akhirnya sampai diparkiran apartemen Chanyeol. Setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka langsung menuju Lift dan menuju lantai 4. "Ting!" suara lift berbunyi pertanda mereka telah sampai dilantai yang mereka tuju. Mereka pun menuju kamar dengan pintu yang bertuliskan angka '6104'

"Hei Jongin! Bagaimana cara kita masuk ke dalam? Kalau kita memencet bel maka ini tidak akan mengejutkan lagi. Dan rencana kita gagal" Sehun berbisik

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini dengan baik Sehun. Aku tahu _password_ dari apartemen ini" Jongin membalas dengan berbisik. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya diam dibelakang menunggu tindakan mereka selanjutnya.

"Huft,, syukurlah kau masih bisa memakai sedikit otakmu" Sehun menjawab asal yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Jongin. "Hei sudahlah! Cepat buka pintunya!" Luhan mengintrupsi

Mereka pun berhasil memasuki apartemen Chanyeol berkat Jongin yang menggunakan sedikit otaknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah tidur pulas dikasur Chanyeol. Mereka belum menyadari kalau di apartemen itu ada _penyusup_. Posisi mereka sangatlah 'intim', karena sekarang mereka saling memeluk dengan posisi saling berhadapan, kaki Baekhyun menindih paha kiri Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat.

Tapi Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ia pun dengan gerakan perlahan melepaskan kaki Baekhyun yang menindih pahanya dan menuruni kasur agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun.

Dengan jalan yang masih sempoyongan karena efek bangun tiur Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarnya, dan sampailah ia pada pintu kamarnya tapi saat ia hendak menarik kebawah kenop pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun "Yeol" Baekhyun memanggil dengan nada yang sangat imut. Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya dan segera berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dikasur sambil mengucek matanya dengan gerakan imut. Chanyeol yang tadinya hendak keluar untuk minum langsung berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran kasur dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut lalu tersenyum "Kau sudah bangun ternyata,, Apa tidurmu nyenyak" katanya dengan nada khas bangun tidur. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Tentu saja kau tidur nyenyak,, kau kan sedang tidur dalam pelukanku" Chanyeol menggoda "Bodoh" hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun lalu disambut oleh tawa besar Chanyeol. "Ayo kita makan siang.. aku sangat lapar Baek" Chanyeol merengek dengan bibir yang sengaja dikerucutkan. Baekhyun menarik bibir Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya dan Chanyeol mengaduh pelan "Aek! Eeungg! Eupas aek!" (Baek! Eung! Lepas Baek!) Baekhyun langsung tertawa dan melepaskan jarinya dari bibir Chanyeol. "Kau jahat sekali,, bibirku tidak akan manis kalau kau menyentuhnya dengan jari tanganmu Baek" Chanyeol semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu kau ingin aku menariknya menggunakan apa? Jari kakiku? Atau dengan penjepit jemuran?" Baekhyun mulai usil juga "Tentu saja dengan ini" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Baekhyun sangat terkejut dan membelalakan matanya tapi kemudia ia terlena karena pergerakan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya sangatlah lembut..

.

.

Sedangkan diluar pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdengar suara yang sedikit berisik tetapi itu tidak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyadari kebisingan itu.

"Ya tuhan tebakanku selama ini ternyata benar. Chanyeol benar-benar mempunyai kekasih" Jongin berseru pelan

"Tapi sepertinya suara kekasih Chanyeol adalah suara laki-laki. Apa Chanyeol berkencan dengan laki-laki?" Sehun bertanya entah pada siapa

"Sepertinya aku mengenali suara kekasih Chanyeol itu" Luhan menimpali

"Aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak terdengar percakapan mereka lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya

"Ayo kita buka pintu ini" Jongin berseru pelan dan disambut anggukan antusias dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Krieek" suara pintu terdengar

"Ya tuhan" mereka berkata serempak saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan mereka

.

.

Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun dan dengan sedikit kebaranian ia menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun dan ia segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol saat ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya lebih erat. Mereka tengah asik menikmati ciuman panas mereka, tetapi tiba-tiba saja mereka terkejut saat mendengar pekikan

"Ya Tuhan" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap kearah sumber pekikan itu, yaitu pintu.

"Lu-Luhan hyung" Baekhyun berkata lirih

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Dan keempat anak manusia itu tidak mampu berkata apapun sekarang

.

.

TBC~~

.

 **Helaw! I'm back! Yah ff ini kembali dengan cerita yang ngawur dan mainstream! Di chap ini gw udah berusaha bikin lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya! Cuma 2k sih.. tapi lumayang deng.. maap gw apdetnya lama. Gw baru aja dapet ide buat chap ini. Dan yeah akhirnya langsung gw apdet.. Makasih buat review dan buat yang follow dan favorite ff abal-abal ini. Ya walopun dikit sih -.- tapi gw hargain itu.. makasih banyak…**

 **Buat yang minta jangan pake konflik besar gw gak bisa janji ya,, karena gw sendiri belum mikir konfliknya bakal sampe segede apa -.- Dan gw TIDAK AKAN membuat ChanSoo sebagai pasangan di Chap ini *smirik karna gw gak suka ChanSoo hehe tapi bukan berarti gw benci Kyungsoo ye.. gw cintah semua member EXO. Dan yang minta di nodai dengan FF ini, gw masih belum ngerti lu minta gw nodain yang kek gimana? xD**

 **Oke gw pegel ngebacotnya. Intinya makasih udah ngeluangin waktu kalian buat baca ff ini.. *hug Tight***

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **THANKSEUU**

 **BaekLuvChan**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : BaekLuvChan

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol, ByunBaekhyun

Pairing : Chanbaek

Other Cast : ALL MEMBER EXO

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author, member EXO hanya milik Tuhan semata. Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan, author hanya manusia biasa.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI/BOYxBOY/BL. Typo bertebaran!

.

.

.

 _ **Sedangkan diluar pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdengar suara yang sedikit berisik tetapi itu tidak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyadari kebisingan itu.**_

" _ **Ya tuhan tebakanku selama ini ternyata benar. Chanyeol benar-benar mempunyai kekasih" Jongin berseru pelan**_

" _ **Tapi sepertinya suara kekasih Chanyeol adalah suara laki-laki.**_ __ _ **Apa Chanyeol berkencan dengan laki-laki?" Sehun bertanya entah pada siapa**_

" _ **Sepertinya aku mengenali suara kekasih Chanyeol itu" Luhan menimpali**_

" _ **Aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak terdengar percakapan mereka lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya**_

" _ **Ayo kita buka pintu ini" Jongin berseru pelan dan disambut anggukan antusias dari sahabat-sahabatnya.**_

" _ **Krieek**_ _ **. . . .**_ _ **" suara pintu terdengar**_

" _ **Ya tuhan**_ _ **!**_ _ **" mereka berkata serempak saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan mereka**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun dan dengan sedikit kebaranian ia menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun dan ia segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol saat ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya lebih erat. Mereka tengah asik menikmati ciuman panas mereka, tetapi tiba-tiba saja mereka terkejut saat mendengar pekikan**_

" _ **Ya Tuhan**_ _ **!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap kearah sumber pekikan itu, yaitu pintu.**_

" _ **Lu-Luhan hyung" Baekhyun berkata lirih**_

" _ **Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sedikit membentak.**_

 _ **Dan keempat anak manusia itu tidak mampu berkata apapun sekarang**_

.

Chap 5~

Chanyeol memandang keempat sahabatnya dengan tatapan seakan-akan sedang meminta penjelasan

" Ehemmm " itu suara Luhan.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? " suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat

" Mungkin sedikit memberimu kejutan " jawab Sehun asal

Chanyeol menatapnya nyalang sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dengan Luhan.

" Baek " Luhan memanggil lembut.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan menatap kakak sepupunya itu sebentar kemudian ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari kekasihnya sepertinya sangat malu langsung berdiri dan mendekati keempat sahabatnya.

" Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian sadar dengan apa yang kalian lakukan? " Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang lembut tapi tidak dengan tatapan yang ia lontarkan pada keempat sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah Yeol,, kami hanya sedang memergokimu berciuman dengan pemuda imut itu " Jongin menjawab sambil menatap kagum pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasur dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

'Dia bahkan lebih menggemaskan daripada monggu(?)' begitulah batin Jongin yang sedikit tidak nyambung.

" Kalian membuatnya malu " Chanyeol berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Luhan mengabaikan semua percakapan itu dan lebih memilih untuk melihat adik sepupunya. Lalu Luhan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah kanan Baekhyun dan menarik pundak Baekhyun pelan untuk menghadapnya.

" Hey..kenapa kau harus malu Baek? " Luhan bertanya lembut.

" Aku malu karena Hyung memergokiku sedang,- " Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia hendak mengatakan berciuman tetapi Baekhyun kembali menelan kata itu dan lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

" Tidak apa " Luhan menjawab lembut sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar sehingga mata menyipit lalu memeluk Luhan dan Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan mengelus punggung dan belakang kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain hanya diam memandang kedua saudara sepupu itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyeletuk, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan Hyung sangat ke ibu'an jika sedang seperti ini" Sehun menoleh untuk mencari suara siapa itu dan ternyata ia sedang melihat Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Hey! Apa kau baik-baik saja? " Sehun memastikan bahwa Jongin sedang tidak demam atau sakit.

" Tentu saja aku baik,, lihatlah Luhan hyung! Sangat ke ibuan bukan? " Jongin menggoda Sehun dengan menaik-naikkan alisnya sebelah.

" Diamlah brengsek! Kau berisik! " Sehun memutar matanya malas padahal jantungnya berkata lain. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikan dua orang bodoh yang sedang berceloteh tidak jelas itu dan lebih memilih untuk mendekati Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Chanyeol dan satu lagi teman Chanyeol (read: Kyungsoo) langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, melihat itu Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lembut dan langsung mengusap surai Baekhyun pelan.

"Tenanglah Baek kau tidak perlu gugup atau malu. Mereka akan berada di pihak kita,, mereka tidak akan membocorkan ini " ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya langsung menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum manis sehingga bibirnya membentuk hati dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung. Sejauh ini semua terlihat baik, ketiga sahabat Chanyeol nampaknya sangat menerima Baekhyun (Luhan tidak termasuk karena dia pasti akan mendukung apapun yang menjadi pilihan Baekhyun).

Sekarang mereka berada diruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol, mereka banyak berbincang dan tak jarang akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol senang karena semua berjalan baik, tetapi ia akan terus waspada agar semua tetap pada jalan yang ia rencakan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tetap harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

" Baek kau sangat manis! Kau menggemaskan! " ucap Jongin frontal dengan wajah yang sangat menggebu-gebu tapi ia langsung ditatap tajam oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Entah perasaannya sedang aneh atau sensitive tapi Kyungsoo merasa sangat kesal karena Jongin terlihat begitu senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun itu tandanya ia mempunyai teman baru. Tetapi tidak dengan rasa senang yang Jongin alami, itu berbeda. Sedikit ada ketertarikan dalam diri Jongin pada Baekhyun, setidaknya itulah yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan justru tertawa geli melihat Jongin. Benar-benar bodoh dan sedikit tidak tahu malu..

" Berhenti bersikap seakan-akan kau sedang tertarik dengan Baekhyun atau aku akan memukulmu! " Chanyeol memperingatkan

" Tenanglah hyung aku suka Baekhyun karena aku melihatnya sebagai adikku " Sungut Jongin dengan wajah cemberut

" Aku masih menyukai pria bermata belok ini " Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo dan langsung mendapat pukulan dibelakang kepalanya oleh Kyungsoo.

" Berhenti bersikap bodoh dan idiot! " Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal padahal jantung nya sudah berdetak kencang dan pipinya sedikit merah.

"Aish! Kenapa kau hobi sekali memukul kepalaku? Kau tahu kau sudah memukul kepalaku sebanyak 10 kali dalam seminggu terakhir ini" ucap Jongin tidak terima kemudian disambut tawa oleh sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk Baekhyun yang tertawa nyaring.

" Itu karena kau bodoh! Kalau kau tak mau kupukul kau harus bersikap seperti layaknya orang normal! Kau tahu kau selalu saja bersikap menjengkelkan dan idiot, karena itu aku selalu memukul kepalamu! Agar otakmu bisa berkerja normal " Kyungsoo menjawab sadis.

" Kalau kau memukul kepalaku terus aku bisa-bisa jadi bodoh Kyung! " Jongin cemberut dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

"Biarkan saja! Aku memang berniat membuatmu bodoh! "Kyungsoo berkata cuek lalu meminum jus yang terletak dimeja yang ada didepannya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering karena terlalu banyak berdebat dengan Jongin.

Jongin lalu membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo dan memasang wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat

" Aish! Kalian berhentilah berdebat " Chanyeol mulai menengahi.

Dan hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bercengkrama dan tertawa lengkap dengan perdebatan Hunhan serta KaiSoo.. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya ikut tertawa dan sesekali mereka akan menghentikan perdebatan dua pasangan bodoh itu jika dirasa mereka sudah muak.

-...-

Beberapa hari kemudian . . .

.

.

"Chanyeol cepat bangun! Chanyeol bangunlah!" Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol.

Ini sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari 15 menit, Baekhyun sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar Chanyeol bangun tapi jawaban Chanyeol selalu _'Baiklah aku akan bangun'_ tetapi setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan membangunkanmu lagi! Ini terakhir kalinya aku membangunkanmu. Jadi nikmatilah tidur nyenyakmu itu dan jangan pernah bangun! Aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuka matamu!"

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, ia sudah lelah membangunkan raksasa ini. Ia bahkan menghujami wajah Chanyeol dengan ciuman tetapi tetap saja hasilnya tetap sama.

" Eungh! Aish diamlah sayang " Chanyeol menjawab enteng

Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun, sia-sia ia berteriak dan menyumpahi Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mendengar kalimat _'Eungh! Aish diamlah sayang'_

" CHANYEOOOOOLLLLL! " Baekhyun berteriak sampai wajahnya menjadi sangat merah dan beberapa urat bermunculan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan memilih duduk dengan mata yang dipaksa untuk terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Teriakan Baekhyun membuat semua nyawanya langsung terkumpul begitu saja.

" Apa kau akan terus membuatku berteriak seperti ini setiap kali aku menginap di apartmenmu? " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan.

" Tidak " Chanyeol menjawab sambil menundukan wajahnya, terlihat seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya karena kesiangan.

" Tatap wajahku ketika aku berbicara Chanyeol! " bentak Baekhyun.

Seketika wajah Chanyeol langsung terangkat dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

" Maaf karena aku harus terus membuatmu berteriak seperti ini sayang. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya kau berteriak seperti ini" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk v.

" Tcih! Kau juga mengatakan itu satu tahun yang lalu " Baekhyun tidak akan percaya lagi dengan kalimat _'Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya kau berteriak seperti ini'_

" Aku tidak " Chanyeol mengelak.

" Kau iya! " Baekhyun menjawab dengan mata yang seperti akan keluar

" Aku tidak! "

" Kau! I.Y.A! " Baekhyun menjawab dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirmya

" Baiklah aku memang mengatakan itu satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi bukankah ini baru yang kedua kalinya aku mengatakan itu? " Chanyeol mulai membuat alasan lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan tatapan membunuh oleh Baekhyun.

" Baiklah 3 kali " jawab Chanyeol disertai cengiran lebar

Baekhyun tetap diam

" Baiklah baiklah aku menyerah,, aku sudah sering mengatakan itu dan aku selalu mengingkarinya. Kau puas? " Chanyeol menjawab frustasi

Sulit sekali menang jika sudah berdebat dengan pria mungil ini.

" Sudahlah.. kau cepatlah mandi dan segera berangkat. Aku muak berada disini! " Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di kasur.

" Siap! " Chanyeol berseru dengan senyuman lebar.

Mereka pun menikmati sarapan kali ini dengan hikmat. Sangat hikmat hingga membuat Chanyeol merasa canggung.

" Baek... " Chanyeol mengintip wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Hmm..."

" Kau marah? "

" Tidak " Baekhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi dingin.

" Baiklah.. kau memang marah " Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti

" Aku bilang aku tidak marah " Baekhyun menjawab kesal.

" Kau marah " Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara pelan dan lembut.

" Kenapa aku harus marah? Apa karena kau yang selalu membuatku berteriak di pagi hari ketika aku menginap di sini? Atau karena kau yang selalu saja mengingkari janjimu untuk tidak membuatku berteriak? Katakan! " Baekhyun menjawab kesal.

" Aku tahu... Aku selalu saja membuatmu berteriak dan aku selalu mengingkari janjiku untuk tidak membuatmu berteriak. Tapi, aku melakukan itu karena aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama bersamamu. Aku ingin kita lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kita bahkan tidak bisa menikmati waktu berdua seperti layaknya pasangan lainnya. Ketika aku merindukanmu aku bahkan tidak bisa langsung mengajakmu bertemu, kita selalu saja bertemu diam-diam. Kita selalu saja bertemu saat orang-orang sudah terlelap. Apa kau sadar itu? "

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar semua penjelasan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja cara Chanyeol salah.

" Aku tahu Chanyeol.. aku sangat tahu. Aku juga merasakan semua itu. Kita berdua merasakan itu. Tapi apa semua ini kemauanku? Apa aku yang menginginkan hubungan yang seperti ini? Aku juga ingin seperti pasangan lainnya,berkencan ketika mereka ingin berkecan. Memamerkan baju, sepatu couple mereka di depan umum ketika mereka ingin memamerkannya. Bergandengan tangan ketika mereka ingin bergandengan. Tapi,, apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? " mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, seketika rasa sakit itu muncul kembali.. rasa sakit yang bahkan tak ingin Baekhyun rasakan lagi.

" Caramu lah yang salah Chanyeol,, bukan begini caranya ketika kau ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama. Kau hanya akan membuat semua sia-sia.. apa kau hanya akan membuang waktu kita hanya untuk berdebat? Berteriak? Apa itu maumu? " Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol juga ikut meneteskan air matanya, ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena membuat Baekhyun terlibat dengan hubungan rumit ini, kesal karena terus membuat Baekhyun menangis. Melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini membuat hatinya benar-benar sakit, terlalu sering ia membuat Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol merasa menjadi pria brengsek karena membuat Baekhyun terus menangis seperti ini.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek " Chanyeol menatap dalam Baekhyun.

" Sangat " Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berada di atas meja.

" Maaf.. maafkan semua kebodohanku. Maaf karena tidak bisa mengajakmu berkencan seperti pasangan lainnya . Maaf karena tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu ketika kau ingin. Maaf karena membuatmu terus berteriak dan menangis seperti ini. Maaf " Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya lalu memeluk tubuh bergetar Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Mereka pun menangis bersama, menangisi semua yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka, menangisi kebodohan masing-masing.

" Maaf karena ku kita harus menjalani hubungan yang rumit ini. Tunggulah,, aku pasti akan membuat keluarga ku menerimamu. Aku akan membuat mereka membuka mata, aku akan membuat mereka sadar betapa berharganya dirimu bagiku Baek " Chanyeol mengelus belakang kepala Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap dalam Chanyeol. Lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya menuju kedua pipi Chanyeol, mengelusnya lembut dan menghapus air mata Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terus saja mengalir.

" Berhentilah menangis... Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu datang. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu " Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan cantik.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Baekhyun..

" Kau tahu,, hanya dengan melihatmu tersenyum seperti tadi saja sudah membuat jantungku terus berdegub kencang " Chanyeol mulai kembali seperti biasa,, kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang _'Chessy'_. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tertawa kecil..

" Hahaha ... Kau kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang _Chessy._ Tapi aku menyukainya,, ketika kau menjadi _Chessy_ jantungku berdegub sangaaat kencang. Kau selalu membuat jantungku berdegub kencang " Baekhyun balas menggoda Chanyeol

" Hahaha kau sangat menggemaskan Baek ketika seperti ini. Jangan lakukan itu di depan pria atau wanita lain. Hanya aku yang boleh kau goda " Chanyeol mulai bersikap konyol

" Tcih... Asal kau tahu saja bukan aku yang menggoda mereka,, tapi mereka yang terus saja menggodaku. "

" Kalau begitu jangan biarkan mereka menggodamu "

" Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal konyol. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu? "

" Hahaha apa aku terlihat konyol? " Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun

" Sangat.. Kau terlihat konyol tapi juga menggemaskan " Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

" Waah kau belajar cepat sekali.. kenapa kau jadi pintar menggombal seperti ini? " Chanyeol menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan

" Hahahaha kau yang mengajarkannya bodoh " Baekhyun tertawa

Dan mereka melanjutkan percakapan itu sampai mereka lupa menyelesaikan sarapan. Mereka kembali menjadi pasangan hangat, bodoh, dan manis. Melupakan semua perasaan sakit yang telah mereka alami selama ini. Mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sebaik mungkin, seakan-akan besok mereka akan berpisah.

...

..

.

" Selamat Pagi " Chanyeol menyapa beberapa karyawannya yang sedang sibuk di meja masing-masing.

" Selamat SIANG presdir! " Jawab Jongin dengan suara yang lantang.

" Hahaha sepertinya aku datang sedikit terlambat. Maaf " Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau hari sudah siang.

" Sedikit? Wah sepertinya jam tangan anda rusak presdir.. Sekarang sudah pukul 11.30 Presdir. Ini bahkan mendekati jam makan siang,, anda benar-benar disiplin. " Jongin benar-benar sopan..

" Plakk! ..." itu suara pukulan di kepala jongin..

" Aish! Sakit! Kenapa kau terus saja memukulku? Aish menyebalkan! " Jongin mengelus belakang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kyungsoo.

" Bersikap sopanlah. Disini dia bukan sahabatmu, dia adalah atasanmu. " Kyungsoo memperingatkan dengan wajah garang.

" Hahaha terima kasih Kyung! " Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya lalu melenggang menuju ruangannya.

" Aish kau menyebalkan.. " Jongin masih tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Padahal Kyungsoo selalu bersikap seperti itu sejak mereka pertama kali menjadi rekan kerja.

" Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya hitam! " Sehun menimpali

" Diam kau cadel! Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu! " Jongin menjawab ketus

" Aku tidak sedang memberimu nasehat bodoh! " Sehun menjawab enteng.

" Sehun berhentilah " Luhan mulai mengintrupsi. Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung kembali pada perkerjaanya, ia tidak mau terlibat perdebatan dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Sudah cukup lelah ia berdebat dengan Sehun tidak lagi dengan Luhan.

" Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi kenapa aku harus berhenti? " Sehun menjawab dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat polos dengan mata yang dikedipkan seakan-akan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

" Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. Cepat kerjakan semua perkerjaanmu, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang "

" Lalu kenapa kalau waktunya makan siang? " Sehun melakukannya lagi

" Kubilang berhenti bersikap menyebalkan! Apa kau mau aku bersikap seperti Kyungsoo? Kau mau aku bersikap kasar? " Luhan mulai kesal.. ia benar-benar akan bersikap kasar jika Sehun terus seperti ini.

" Hei! Kyungsoo tidaklah kasar " Jongin menimpali

" Kau diamlah dulu " Kyungsoo menghentikan Jongin sebelum mereka terlibat perdebatan yang lebih besar dan Jongin menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan seolah-olah ia mengerti apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

" Baiklah mari kita berhenti dengan perdebatan ini.. aku tahu aku memang menyebalkan jadi aku akan diam sampai waktu makan siang tiba " Sehun menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh kemudian menggerakan tangannya seakan-akan sedang mengunci bibirnya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, benar-benar bodoh dan menggemaskan.

...

...

..

.

" Tok Tok! "

" Masuklah! " Tuan Park menjawab dengan nada dingin.

" Oh Kim! Masuklah.. apa saja yang sudah kau dapatkan hari ini? " Tuan Park menjawab dengan penuh wibawa.

" Tuan muda Chanyeol hari ini datang terlambat ke kantor, Beliau datang pada pukul 11.30 siang "

" Lalu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? "

" Beliau sedang bersama ketiga karyawan menuju Restoran "

" Apa dia masih berhubungan dengan pria mungil itu? " Tuan Park menatap pelayannya dengan wajah menyelidik

" Tidak Tuan. Saya sudah mengawasi beliau sejak satu tahun yang lalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa beliau kembali berhubungan dengan Baekhyun "

" Baiklah.. Kau sudah berkerja keras. Tetaplah awasi Chanyeol jangan sampai lengah, jika ada sesuatu yang aneh segera beritahu aku "

" Baik Tuan. Kalau begitu saya pamit "

" Oh Kim! " Tuan Park memanggil Pelayan Kim yang hendak keluar

" Iya Tuan? Ada yang ingin anda perintahkan lagi? " tanya pelayan Kim dengan sopan.

" Buatlah janji makan malam dengan keluarga Jung. Aku akan menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan salah satu putri mereka " jawab ayah Chanyeol dengan nada yang santai

" Maksud anda Jung Soo Yeon atau Jung Soo Jung? " jawab pelayan Kim dengan gugup.

" Jung Soo Jung.. dia sangat cantik. Benar-benar tipe Chanyeol, aku yakin Chanyeol akan menyukainya. " jawab Tuan Park dengan wajah berbinar.

" B-baik Tuan.. akan segera saya laksanakan. Kalau begitu saya pamit " Pelayan Kim segera keluar dari ruangan Tuan Park.

..

.

" Selamat Siang Tuan muda. Ini dengan saya pelayan Kim, malam ini ayah anda telah merencanakan makan malam dengan keluarga Jung. Beliau berencana menjodohkan anda dengan salah satu putri mereka yang bernama Jung Soo Jung "

" APAA? "

TBC


End file.
